The Meeting of Worlds
by Sirenwriter
Summary: Why shouldn't the 'Wood Between the Worlds' be in Middle earth? Lord of the RingsNarnia crossover. Legolas Vs. Susan in Archery, Aragorn Advising Peter, I promise all this and more so review!
1. Prologue

A/N: To be honest, I'm surprised no one's done this yet…or maybe someone has, and I haven't read it. I would like to though. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am NOT a fangirl.

The Joining of Worlds

Past the towers of Gondor, or the forests of Mirkwood, past even the peaceful green of the Hobbits' hills and pastures, there is a tiny little wood of seemingly little consequence. Few have been there, and of the few who have, fewer remember it at all. Those who do remember what the saw say that is a peaceful place, with green trees and warm sun, and soft grass, and that once there, you forget who you are, or what you are doing, you only want to stay there, and rest. They also say that in these tiny little woods, there are countless tiny pools, no deeper than a foot can step, and to wider than a man's arm can reach.

No one knows why the pools are there, save two. One being Mithrandir, the other Tom Bombadil. They were entrusted with the secret of the pools a long time ago, when the world was created, and guard it to this day. Although after a long fight, one is growing old, and longs for the sea.


	2. A Picnic, a Pool, and a pig

On sunny days, certain hobbits get the urge to explore. This was certainly true for the young Merry and Pippin who, having just gotten married, felt the need for some small portion of freedom. It was because of this that they persuaded the wise and good Samwise Gamgee, (Sam to his friends) and their now melancholy cousin, Frodo. If the grand white wizard Gandalf had known what they were up to, I am almost certain he would have hit them over the head with his staff, but as it was, Gandalf was no where to be seen, and you know what they say, while the cat's away.

You see, he'd warned the now adult (but nowhere near mature) Took and Brandybuck when they were very young about playing in a certain area of the woods, but of course being who they were, this only made that patch of sleepy green even more attractive, and the rumors and myths that surrounded it made it even more enticing to the very bored and heroic hobbits. They managed to drag their two friends along because one, Frodo and Sam were bored as well, once one has been all over middle earth, and has fought alongside kings, and has saved the whole world, peace can get a little dull. They of course loved the Shire, which was why they'd done all those wonderful things, but they had also grown much bigger than the Shire, and a safe little adventure was more than welcome, however reluctant the pair of ring bearers seemed at first.

So, after thanking Rosie Gamgee for a wonderful picnic lunch, and pulling Sam away from his beautiful wife, they were off. Pippin, Merry and Sam talked excitedly about what they might find in the little patch of woods, and of life, and of Sam's son and daughter, but Frodo remained silent. He often did now a days, his wound pained him greatly. Eventually, though, a strange numbness came over him and he felt his wound no more, and joined in the happy chatter.

About an hour into the walk, they came to the fence which supposedly kept out all who intended ill to the place. The hobbits' first look towards the small enclosure was quite satisfying. There were many little pools, surrounded by lovely, smooth grass and large trees. It was the perfect place to picnic. They ate quickly, quietly and greatly, as hobbits often do, and barely paid attention to the odd stillness of the place, even as it crept into them. Sam had long-since fallen asleep, his wiffling snores breaking the silence as Frodo drowsed on his back, staring up into the trees while Merry made little mounds out of the sand that sat beside each little pool. I don't rightly know what Pippin was doing, but I think it may have had something to do with a guinea pig.

In the sand Merry found a ring. It was a rather odd ring, green in color, and small, perfect for hobbit fingers, but not for a man's. Maybe a child's.

"Come! Look what I have found!" He cried, waving the ring triumphantly over his head. Sam snorted awake, glared rather savagely at his friend, and promptly rolled on his side to continue his wiffling. Frodo and Pippin, on the other hand, eagerly came to look upon their friend's discovery.

"Hah! That's nothing, I've found a golden one!" Pippin proudly declared, holding the object proudly beside the ring of his cousin.

"That's not gold! It's yellow." Merry argued, "Mine is much more unique. Frodo, you know about rings, what do you think?" He plopped the two causes of the argument in his companions outstretched hands. Frodo carefully held them both up to the light and to compare.

"Sorry Pip." He said jovially. "This ring's only yellow."

"No! It's gold! Give it back." The poor Pippin yelled as he lunged at his cousin. Unfortunately, he succeeded only in knocking the green ring out of the rather clumsy ring bearer's hand, and knocking same ring bearer into the pool.

The grinning companions waited for their cousin and friend to emerge sputtering from the pool. After about two minutes, the dunces figured Frodo wasn't coming out. And made such noise that they even succeeded in awakening Sam, who joined the splashing, yelling fray. Unfortunately Frodo was no where at all. He and the yellow ring has simply vanished. So, what did our quartet turned trio do.

"GANDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. The Table, The Hobbit and the Dryad

A/N: Silly me, I forgot to say that: I don't own Middle earth, or any of the characters therein, I don't own Narnia, or any of the characters therein, and I don't own "The Wood Between the Worlds, or the genuine Pig therein. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien, who are at the very top of my list of people I want to see when I get to heaven. Thanx reviewers! And on with the show!

Chapter 2

As I do believe I have mentioned, Frodo had been rather melancholy of late, so when he found himself drowning in a pool that wasn't supposed to be over his feet, he didn't really think it was anything out of the ordinary. Silly hobbit. However, when he discovered that he actually wasn't drowning, and could breath quite well, this gave him pause to think, even more so did the fact that he was not at all wet. But by the time he was through discovering this, he realized that he wasn't even in water anymore, nor was he in a wood.

In fact, he found himself standing on a rather tall, green hill, on top of a very large (especially to someone so small) stone slap. Upon further inspection, he came to the conclusion that he was currently standing on a stone table that had been broken in two, clutching a ring tightly in one hand. You may be wondering what was going through his had, but I'd rather suppose that when you've had as many adventures as Frodo Baggins of the Nine Fingers, the hobbit responsible for the defeating of the Dark Lord Sauron, you're really far past the point of panic in almost any situation. This place did not seem dangerous or threatening, so our brave little hobbit merely hopped off the table and called out:

"Hello!" and then again, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"We're here, of course!" A breathy voice behind him replied. He turned around and saw a pink conglomeration of petals in the general shape of a woman standing (or floating) there. Frodo had of course heard the stories of a tree creature called Treebeard and his companions, whom Merry and Pippin had called he Ents so he curiously asked the pink flower creation:

"Are you an Ent?" She merely replied with,

"Are you a dwarf?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, remembering Gimli and Balin and the rest. "I'm a hobbit."

"I've never heard of a hobbit in Narnia before." She muttered to herself. "To answer your question, though, I know not what an Ent is, but I am a Dryad. My name is Cherry, after the blossoms that grow on my tree. Now, little man, where are you from? Calormene or the Lone Islands?"

"I'm from Hobbiton, in the Shire. May I ask a question, lady?" The creature nodded.

"If I may ask thee one as well."

"You said 'my tree', do you only have one?" The sound of laughter filled all the air around him. It couldn't be coming from this single creature, could it?

"My dear little one, I am only one!" Realization dawned on our little hobbit.

"You mean, you….."

"I am a tree, the spirit of a tree." She said, and her face almost looked as if it would split with her laughter. "What's your name, child?"

"Frodo Baggins, and I'm not a child!" He cried, truly embarrassed by his apparent ignorance.

"You seem to know very little of the land of Narnia, Frodo. And you are very small in stature. I did not mean to offend. I assumed you were a lost child from some distant country. How did you come here?"

"My friends pushed me in a shallow pool, and I ended up here." He said, suddenly feeling very tired. He really didn't want another adventure, he just wanted to rest. Sam and the others must have been going crazy by now.

"A door from another place." She muttered. "You poor thing, you must go to Cair Paravel!" She cried, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Where's that?" He gasped out as she dragged him behind her. How petals could be so strong was unknown to Frodo.

"It's at the seashore, only about a half days' journey, I think. When we reach the woods, I shall get a horse or a centaur to give you a ride!"

"Why do you want me to go there?" She stopped for a moment and gazed quietly at him.

"Our rulers are there; perhaps they can help you get back home."

"Why would they care?"

"They are from another world, as well."

A\N: Review! And tell me if you wanna go back to Middle earth, or if I should stick with Frodo in this next chapter.


	4. The Fellowship Returns

A\N: I own nuthin. Pooh.

Chapter 3

We leave Frodo for the time being, and get back to our unfortunate, (and most likely dead, considering they had to inform a pregnant Rosie and young Eleanor of the 'accident') hobbits. Frodo was much like Rosie's brother, and a second father to Eleanor, so the information that Uncle Frodo had disappeared in about 2 feet of water, earned Samwise Gamgee a bed on the couch for a few days. He really didn't have much time to suffer, though, because the next day, Merry and Pippin dragged him out of bed, insisting that they had to go see Elrond, who was certainly wise enough to know what had happened. So, our rather unhappy, guilty, worried hobbits set out on their way.

About 3 days out they ran into a cherished old friend. Tom Bombadil was very pleased to see them, and eagerly ushered them into his home, and just as eagerly yelled at them when they told him why Frodo wasn't in their company.

"Don't you hobbits know better then to go where you don't belong? There's no telling where little Frodo ended up!" Now, a jolly Tom is rather scary anyway. An angry Tom might cause old men to pass out in fear, or worse. That is precisely what Merry did, regardless. And this action may well have saved the hobbit's skin, for it reminded Tom who he was addressing: a group of child people, child people who had seen more than anyone should, but still child people. So, he simply summoned an eagle, instructed it to tell Gandalf to meet the hobbits at the last homely house. As soon as Merry revived the Halflings left the home of Tom, and set out on the very familiar road to the Last Homely House, wondering secretly if they were setting out on yet another dangerous quest.

The trip took an additional 2 days, and when they arrived, even Elrond couldn't explain what had happened. Sam got the feeling that Tom knew, but wouldn't tell. So, once again, or three hobbit-kateers lolled bravely as the awaited the arrival of Gandalf.

When, after a record setting 6 weeks, he did arrive, he brought friends. Merry was sitting on one of the many high towers, when he saw something gold glinting in the sunlight. To his surprise and near utter delight, he also saw a much shorter glint of silver, and behind these glints, a white gleam upon a whiter gleam.

"Sam! Pippin! Gandalf's here, and I think he brought Legolas and Gimli too!" He cried. Jumping off the terrace, he run down to his friends. Sam was listening to some tale of old, and Pippin was heroically devouring all of Lord Elrond's food. The problem with this was, Pippin was reclining as he ate, and Merry was running full speed down the stair on which Pippin was reclining, and both as a result ended up rolling of the floor and over to the feet of everyone's favorite White Wizard.

"Fools of Tooks and Brandybucks!" He whispered as he stepped over them and went to ask the only apparent sane hobbit in the room (Sam of course!) what had happened to his fellow ring bearer. After a stuttering explanations from the hobbits and a few smirks from the dwarf and a few more worried shakes of the head from a certain blonde elf prince, Gandalf went off and consulted with Elrond and returned saying,

"Elrond thinks that we of Middle Earth owe Frodo a great debt, and that the fellowship should unite once more to save him."

"Gandalf, will you explain to us WHERE Frodo had gone now?" A very much annoyed Gimli questioned, and all hobbits who were currently hiding from Gimli, since they had gotten bored and stolen his axe, hence his annoyance, came out. Sam looking worried, Pippin and Merry looking scared. Fortunately, Legolas refused to allow Gimli have his pound of flesh, and the 5 creatures listened as Gandalf told his tale.

"As all of you know, the world we all live in is called Middle Earth. Have you ever pondered why?" Pippin looked as if he was about to say something, but was quickly silenced by a slap from a certain dwarf. "It is because, contained within our world, is a portal, an in between place, that leads to all the other worlds that have ever been created. The portal to those worlds are the pools, one of which Frodo fell into. What I can't understand is how he actually traveled there, only those who know the incantation may use the pools. Well, never mind. We must travel to the wood, and if our young hobbits can remember which pool it was, we will travel to that world, and bring Frodo back." The hobbits looked at each other, finally Sam said what they were all thinking.

"Mr. Gandalf, what if we can't remember which portal it was, exactly." He was already backing up as Gandalf rose.

"Then we shall divide into groups to search all pools in the area where you think he disappeared!" Gandalf yelled. Legolas turned to Pippin.

"I suppose we should call Aragorn for this, don't you?"

"Wouldn't he be busy?" Pippin asked.

"Arwen can take care of things for a few days. I think he'd want the opportunity to rescue Frodo."

"Yes!"

So, in a few short days, the entire fellowship, minus Boromir of course, was standing on the side of the many, many little pools our little hero vanished into.

"Are you certain it's this pool, little hobbit?" Gimli questioned Merry, silently brandishing his axe.

"Um, almost?" He not so reassuringly replied.

"No, it was this pool, see this line beside it?" Sam pointed out.

"We didn't make that!"

"It was made with a knife." Legolas observed.

"Why are you still wearing that crown?" Pippin queried his king.

A decided cacophony ensued after this comment, mostly a debate on whether or not it was save for Aragorn to go around, an a few comments thrown in about foolish hobbits forgetting which pool Frodo had run into, and so on. Of course, these were good friends, almost brothers. And there-in lay the problem I fear.

"Silence!" Gandalf, wonderful leader that he is, ended the argument. "We will divide into groups. I will take Pippin, he bears watching at all times. Legolas, you take Gimli. Aragorn, you take Sam and Merry. Legolas and Gimli, you go in the pool with the marking on it. Aragorn, you go in the one with the scuffle marks. Pippin, we'll go in your pool."

There was no argument after that, just a few words taught to the more responsible members of the team, and then the incantation was spoken, and the teams were off into their pools.

A/N: What happened to Frodo? Where do the other Pools lead? What will happen to our heroes? Read, Review, and you'll find out!


	5. Back to Frodo, Back to the Wood

A/N: In all honesty, this fic is getting a lot bigger than I originally intended, if this idea has been done before, I sincerely apologize to the writer, and all fans of the writer. These fics are based off of a little of the books, and a little of the movies, in short: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 5

We return from the Wood to master Frodo Baggins, who is having quite an interesting time as his friends frantically searched for the pool that he landed at the bottom of. He followed the petal woman (who preferred to be called a Nymph) down from what she called the 'Stone Table.' There must have been something incredibly sacred about the place, because when ever she spoke of it, which was only twice; she used hushed, reverent tones. She told him that a very grand celebration was going to take place on the Anniversary of the End of Winter. Why they should hold a nation-wide celebration for that, he didn't know, but it did sound awfully exciting. The lady had also said the sovereigns would know, if anyone did, where he was from and how to get back there. She rambled on and on about her land, Narnia was the name, and how exciting it was to have yet another Son of Adam, whatever that meant.

Halfway through the journey, her talking was completely lost on our young hobbit, as he was completely lost in his surroundings. Narnia was certainly a fair land, perhaps more-so than even the Shire! Everything was green, lush and full of life. The trees were teeming with either fruit or flowers, and they were every where. Everything seemed full of life, even the wind seemed to whisper greetings in his ear, to say nothing of the animals, who all cheerfully called their greetings as the skittered past. The first had been a cheerful little bird, and that cheerfully little bird had merely to fly a few inches from his face, and say 'Greetings', and the same Mr. Baggins who had faced Nazgul, Sauron, orks, and saved all of Middle Earth, screamed like a baby Halfling. After he got over the shock though, he eagerly talked the very forgiving little bird, after reassuring her that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, that she was quite lovely, and that he had not been propositioning her.

Meanwhile, our three search parties were also having a rather interesting time. Gandalf and Pippin had ended up in some place called "Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory", and Pippin was now completely high on the contents of said factory, taking Gandalf within a hair's breadth of relieving our young hobbit of consciousness with a swift blow from his staff. Gandalf, Pippin wasn't in thinking mode by this point, apologized to Mr. Wanka, and made a hasty retreat from the factory after coming to the conclusion that Frodo was (hopefully) not in this world. He and Pippin, who had been knocked out, courtesy of a little creature with a great arm, returned to wait for the others. Each had an interesting story to tell, Aragorn, Merry and Sam told a tale of a place with itty bitty creatures that spouted lightning, and said only one word: Pikachu. Gimli and Legolas said they'd met a very nice gentleman named Digory Kirk, who seemed to know everything about the wood, and had given them three sets of green and yellow rings that had apparently transported them directly to the wood and allowed them to enter pools without the incantation that Gandalf had used. They explained that he'd said the yellow rings brought you to the wood, while the green ones, when touching skin, would allow you to pass into the world at the bottom of the pool, and also drag along anyone you were touching. This made Gandalf a little mad, because it also made him AND Tom insignificant in comparison.

The upshot of it all was that they hadn't found Frodo, and didn't have the slightest idea HOW to find him. Sam began to whimper, partly because he didn't know what to do without master Frodo, and partly because he knew Rosie and Eleanor and probably the new baby would never forgive him if Frodo didn't show up at Bag End soon.

"How will we find him, Master Gandalf?" Gandalf spared a smile for the distressed hobbit.

"We will search all the pools if we must Sam, fear not. We won't abandon Frodo." Aragorn said, laying a comforting hand on the small creature's shoulder. Then, he slipped a green ring on his finger, grabbed Sam, whom Merry quickly took hold off, and the three entered one of the numerous pools. Gimli picked up a yellow ring, then a green one and jumped into the pool next to it pausing only to let Legolas grab ahold of the head of his axe.

"We shall find you Frodo, that I swear to." Gandalf said solemnly, though Pippin completely ruined the heroic moment by screaming about the chocolate bunnies chasing him, starting Gandalf into jumping into a rather dingy looking pool.


	6. AHHHHHH!

A/N: Me Back! And me own nothing. Wah.

Chapter 6

We leave the ruined send off scene in the last chapter to find Master Frodo, who now finds himself on the outskirts of a rather crowded courtyard of the rather large and very impressive castle of Cair Paravel, where the famous Four Sovereigns reigned. His Dryad escort had informed him that this country, called Narnia, had been under the thumb of a tyrant called the White Witch, who had made it always winter and never Christmas. What Christmas was, he had no idea, but it did seem important to these creatures. Didn't it? Regardless, these rulers must be very powerful warriors, as imposing as Aragorn, or even more so. One was even called "Magnificent". They were probably as tall as elves and as strongs as Beorn, the bear man who had helped his uncle in the war between the five armies all those years ago. Suddenly, a sharp pain in his side interrupted his musings. AUGH! The knife wound was back to haunt him. It seemed to pain Frodo more and more these days. He left the crowd of animals, tree people, and odd things that seemed to be half human and half animal. He'd think about how that had happened later. Our dark headed hobbit ducked into a hallway and focused on taking in calming breaths. He sighed a little as the pain subsided and leaned his head against the cool stone wall..

"Are you well sir?" A sweet voice interrupted his pity party. He smiled when he saw a human child with light brown hair, only slightly smaller than himself.

"I'm fine. An old war wound that sometimes comes back to haunt me." Her merry, hobbitish face shone with compassion.

"Perhaps I can help with that." She pulled a little red bottle from her belt and held it out to him. "Let me see it." She offered. He shook his head patronizingly.

"It's no site for children."

"Is my sister bothering you, sir?" A slightly cracked voice of an adolescent asked apologetically. A young man with dark hair was walking towards them.

"Not at all." Master Baggins said, smiling a little nervously at them both. The boy was studying him almost too carefully, as if he knew he addressed an alien.

"You'll pardon my saying, sir, but you do not look like any dwarf I have ever seen! Where are you from? Archenland? Calormene? The Islands? " Frodo hesitated, how could he say he was not from this world? It had been easy with the Dryad, for he had not had time to think about it. Now he realized just how mad he sounded. On the other hand, the dryad had excepted his explanation without question, as had all other creatures they'd run into along the way. So, perhaps these sovereigns would be as trusting as their subjects…Frodo turned to the young man and replied.

Meanwhile, in a very swift change of scenery, we find master Pippin very nobly and equally bordly awaiting the return of his compatriots, hopefully with his cousin. He was also having tummy trouble, having assisted in the decapitation of most of Mr. Wonka's chocolate rabbits and lambs. They were for some holiday called Easter. Pippin licked his lips, he wanted to return to that world for Easter, he thought, even as his stomach moaned loudly in protest of the thought. He tried to focus on something else, like the small, white creature that looked very much like a chocolate animal he'd just devoured.

"Ohhh!" He groaned. No such creature existed in the Shire, he must be hallucinating, perhaps a chocolate hangover. His suspicions were confirmed when the lamb walked right up to him and said.

"Are you well, little hobbit?" The lion asked in MUCH to deep of a voice.

"AHHHHH!" Our oh so brave hobbit replied.

"Do not fear me." The lamb(for indeed, that is what we people of earth would recognize this creature as) comforted.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I know where your friend is."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Would you like me to tell you?" The surprisingly still calm little lamb asked.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"The land in which Frodo Baggins has landed is one where you will teach and be taught. Tell that to the others in your party. The two worlds are very different, and yet so much the same. You were sent there for a purpose. Do you understand?"

Wheeze. Apparently Pippin had run out of 'ahhs'. The Lamb snickered just a little.

"I will mark the pool with my hoof. Are you watching, child?" The lamb demanded. Our dumbfounded hobbit merely nodded. "I know you will, for you care greatly for your cousin. Your love for him is strong. Do not forget little one. Do not forget." And with that the white creature vanished, leaving Pippin alone. A few minutes later a sniggering Gimli and a disheveled Legolas appeared, Legolas muttering something about crazy women and loud music.

"Ah, so the little hobbit's awake, is he?" Gimli muttered as he stepped toward his friend. "What is wrong master Pippin?" He teased. "Did the chocolate treats come to get you?" The hobbit just stared at the two, and then uttered and oh so clever retort.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Legolas knelt down beside the hobbit.

"What is wrong, Pippin? What has happened?" Pippin breathed deep then replied,

"I know where Frodo is! The white chocolate creature told me!"

"Oh did he now? That was kind of him." A disbelieving dwarf chuckled. Pippin struggled to his feet.

"He did! We have to go in this pool!" Legolas sighed.

"We may as well try it, Gimli."

NEXT UP: THE MEETING! Review! Reviews are like manna to me! All Ya'll are the best of the human race!


	7. Children!

A/N: How many times must I say this: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 7

Legolas and Gimli would have gone in that pool that very minute, but Pippin prevented them by grabbing at the elves legs and screaming.

"Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone! The chocolate creature might come back!" Gimli feigned hacking at the arms encircled around his friends' legs, but even that did not dissuade our young hobbit. So, our duo of dwarf and elf decided to wait for Gandalf and the others since neither was foolish enough to journey into a different world without some back up. The fact that they didn't want to bring a screaming Pippin, along with them also may have had something to do with it.

Reguardless, Gandalf arrived about the same time as Sam, Aragorn and Merry, who incidentally wanted to visit the chocolate factory, insisting that they hadn't looked it over thoroughly enough. Gandalf complained about a little creature who reminded him of Gollum, because he talked about himself in the third person, and was constantly obsessing about his 'Munchings and Crunchings."

"Worse than Pippin." Gandalf muttered. Aragorn, Sam and Merry had had much more, um, interesting time.

"I swear upon my crown Gimli! There were bears of many colors, with symbols on their chests, and they were no bigger than you!" Gimli simply rolled his eyes. Sam jumped in to defend his king.

"It's true, master Gimli! They had names like Lockheart and…" Merry interrupted him.

"They talked of nothing other than caring and sharing. They tried to chase us away with something called the "Care Bear Stare".

"And they lived up in they clouds."

"Of course they did, lads, of course they did." Gimli said, then quickly walked over to Gandalf, but some believe they heard him muttering. "White chocolate animals, chocolate worlds, animals that spew lighting, colorful talking bears, and disappearing ringbearers. I should have stayed in the Lonely Mountain."

Meanwhile, Frodo had left the girl and boy, saying that he wanted to see they arrival of the 4 sovereigns of Narnia. With that comment, they'd exchanged an odd smile and consented. He now waited among some of the oddest creatures he'd ever beheld in all his travels for the great kings and queens, secretly wondering if they'd be as great and wonderful as Aragorn and Arwen, these brothers and sisters from another world.

"Mister Frodo!" Frodo turned at the familiar voice of Sam. "Master Frodo! Everyone! He's here! We found him!" Before Frodo could process what was truly happening, or even been relieved at having being found, he was caught in the death grip by two hobbits taller than himself, and one shorter. All three shouted their apologies and deafened our poor hobbit. By this time, there was quite a wide circle around our hero, and that, added to the fact that trio I mentioned before were the only ones making a noise, made it very easy for the more mature members of the fellowship to find Frodo.

Scratch that last comment. The 'more mature members', immediately took to slapping our poor heroes back, jarring that old injury, while asking innumerable questions at the same time his fellow creatures were choking the life out of him. Finally, the second queen of Narnia took pity on him.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting the poor creature!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to force her way between a dwarf and what appeared to be a man with pointy ears, but being such a small thing, was completely ignored. Her brothers and sister, however, were not.

"Lucy!" Her dark haired brother cried, pushing his way past the dwarf to his sister. Her dark haired sister was focused on getting to the poor creature who was the centre of this foreign mob. She'd seen the look of pain on his face, and assumed, as did her siblings, that he must be running from this mob.

"Leave him be! You monsters! Leave him!" She cried until Gimli took acceptation of her grabbing his hair and also began to yell.

"Leave him! Leave him! We will not! He's our friend! We've come to rescue him!"

"Then stop smothering him!" Lucy yelled from her position of trying to pull a protective Sam off of Frodo. The fellowship then started a verbal battle with the three children for poor Frodo, until a light haired, young man halted it by yelling.

"In the name of Aslan, stop! I, High King Peter command you to stop!" He then entered the fray to where the dark haired boy was caught up in Gimli's grasp. "Sir dwarf, I demand that you unhand our brother, King Edmund."

"KING?"

"HIGH KING?" Frodo voiced what all of the fellowship were thinking.

"You are the kings and queens of Narnia?" Lucy beamed at the hobbit she was currently supporting, and nodded.

"Of course we are! I'm queen Lucy the Valiant, this is King Edmund the Just, this is my sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, and this is our royal brother, King Peter the Magnificent." Shocked silence ensued until our loudmouth dwarf broke it.

"What sort of a country had CHILDREN as kings and queens?"


	8. When King meets King

A/N: I suffer greatly from lack of inspiration. Maybe if I got more reviews, this would go faster, and be more creative (hint)

Would you like me to tell the tale of the capture of the middle earthers (save Frodo, whom Lucy protected) by the Narnians in gory detail, or just the overview? I feel like the gory detail is more appropriate, for the details are actually not that gory. You see, a certain commander of the Narnian Army who happened to be half horse half human took great offense at the comment that children weren't fit to rule, and called all of his soldiers to capture the offenders.

Of course, the Middle Earthers could have put up a terrific fight, and wounded quite few Narnians in the process, but in the odds of practically all the country against 3 warriors and 4 hobbits, the odds were slightly in the favor of the Narnians. All this was also complicated by the fact that Frodo was heard yelling above everything else:

"Don't hurt them. They're good! They're good!" Now, Frodo had been here longer than them, and they were sensible enough to trust him, mostly. They also had some very strange creatures yelling menacing things at them, they were, understandably stuck in limbo as to what to do. Thusly, they stood with their weapons drawn, ready but waiting. This should have given the Narnians the advantage, except that the queen Lucy was also shouting from her position in front of Frodo:

"Peter! If you or anyone else hurts these strangers, I won't speak to you again!" Her royal brother Edmund was also screaming right along with her.

"Orieus! This just proves their point! Stop it! Stop it at once!" So, I'm afraid there wasn't much of a battle. The Middle Earthers trusted their ring bearer, and sheathed their swords, and the Narnians trusted their sovereigns, and did the same. Save for 2 little problems.

"Gimli, put the axe down."

"Thornbutt, sheath your sword." The two dwarfs stared at each other for a long moment, and then slowly obeyed their kings.

"You have insulted my kings and queens, blackie, I demand a duel." The red-headed dwarf said slowly.

"Thornbutt!" Susan cried from the side, where she stood surrounded by flower people. Peter stared gravely at his subject.

"Sir, we wish to start out well with these foreigners. You will not challenge this dwarf to a duel."

"Wait Peter!" Edmund cried, running up alongside his brother. "I do believe that they have challenged us. They have questioned out honor, and it must be restored. Peaceably, of course." He added quickly at the glare his brother gave him. Then Peter paused and considered for a minute. The High King studied the faces in front of him, his gaze lingering over Legolas, then settling on Aragorn.

"Sir, will you come and speak with me?" He requested cordially and perhaps a little more authoritatively than needed, but remember, he's still a teenager, and naturally feels the need to prove himself. Gandalf's bushy eyebrows rose just a little at the fact that this boy king had been able to single out another sovereign with just a look. The two kings went off to council with each other.

The ensuing uncomfortable silence was broken (naturally) by the ever subtle Pippin. You see, he had seen many things in his travels, but nothing like these half men half beast creatures before him. He was naturally curious as to whether or not the legs were real, and of course couldn't just ask, he had to find out for himself.

I will give him credit for one thing; he didn't go up to an armed faun to feel his leg, instead, he went up to an unarmed faun and felt his leg. Unfortunately, the result was probably the same as it would have been if he had. There was a rather loud 'thunk', a cry from the other hobbits, and a hidden snigger from the White Wizard.

"Ah, the little fool has fainted again." Gimli muttered, while Legolas glared at him then ran to the side of his fallen friend. Lucy was already there, kneeling beside the little cross eyes fellow and scolding the faun who'd given him a good strong kick to the forehead.

"Mr. Tumnus! Why did you do that?" The faun only scowled in reply.

"Let me see him child." Gandalf said, kneeling down beside Lucy. She smiled up at him, and then shook her head.

"That's alright, sir. He just has a slight concussion." The old man nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he needs rest."

"No." Legolas brushed a blonde hair out of his face and stared at the young girl. Sam, being the overprotective person that he is, let his hand dropped to his sword and then asked.

"Why not, your majesty?" Lucy was already fiddling with something on her belt, so she didn't answer.

"My dear, what do you mean?" Gandalf pressed as she withdrew a little bottle.

"Open his mouth." She commanded Merry, who did so without hesitation, and before any of the others could truly react, a drop of red liquid had entered the konked out hobbit's mouth. The others watched his face to see what would happen. Within seconds he sputtered and spit, then mumbled something almost intelligible about chocolate.

"Child, what is that brew?" Legolas asked, staring at the bottle. Before Lucy could answer, her brother and Aragorn returned, it was the taller, older king who spoke.

"My friends," Here addressing the Middle Earthers, "The Kings and Queens of Narnia wish to prove to you, and any doubters among their own people, that they are fit to rule this land. Therefore, I and the High King Peter have devised a series of contests between the 8 of us. The first shall be a test of skill with the bow." Legolas' hand went slowly to his slender bow, then he turned to the queen Lucy.

"Who from your family is skilled with the bow?" He asked. Lucy just pointed toward her sister, who was heading to the castle.

"Susan. She'll be back in a moment, she needs to get her bow." Gimli sniggered.

"Legolas is going to face a girl child." Even Gandalf looked appalled at the thought.

"Aragorn, the archery is fine, I suppose, but what shall we do if they want a sword match?"

"We shall face them, sir."

A/N: Heh, now the GOOD stuff begins!


	9. Of Arrows and Apples

A/n: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I needed a good head of steam to finish this. 2 of my friends took care of that: one of them is oblivious and the other is being a brat!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So, our visitors from Middle Earth stayed the night in the great castle, each had their own rooms, and all secretly wondering what other sorts of tests King Aragorn had set up in order to test the child monarchs.

"Are you nervous, Legolas?" Pippin questioned from his position on a rather soft couch that really almost swallowed him. Gandalf had insisted he rest, and then gone of to find the little queen who had apparently healed him; he wanted to know where that potion came from.

"My only fear is of embarrassing the child." Legolas mumbled.

"I think you are under estimating them!" Frodo said, leaning against one wall. "They are supposed to have beaten this witch who had the power to make it always winter here. That doesn't sound all that bad to me."

"Hah. Master hobbit, listen to an old dwarf. They're too young to have done anything really important." Gimli scoffed. "Legolas will crush the child, and that'll be the end of it. I don't even know why Aragorn puts up with this. I'd rather just go home." The king of Gondor stepped in at that moment.

"Friend Gimli, we have cast doubt upon their ability to rule. They must regain their honor." He tossed a blanket at the dwarf. "Now go to your room and rest. Tomorrow may be more of a challenge than you think.

In the Morning

The fellowship was woken up by a rather hyper Pippin. Believe me, if there's one thing that you don't want to face, it's a hungry hobbit when there are mushrooms around, and this particular hobbit had been woken up by the intoxicating odor of bacon, eggs, and mushrooms wafting through the hall. It was so bad that one of the centaurs almost gave Pippin an additional knock on the head; for fear that he had somehow contracted rabies or something like it. Fortunately, King Edmund had been on his way to summon his guests, and correctly judged that it was hunger, not madness that drove the hobbit into a drooling frenzy. He thusly allowed Pippin to dine early, and was shocked at his consumption. I think there was a song written about that particular epic breakfast later.

After breakfast, the games began. Queen Susan appeared looking lovely as perhaps even Lady Arwen. Or at least that's what Merry said, but Aragorn glared at him and he became quite interested in his shoes. Regaurdless, it was the truth. Queen Susan the Gentle appeared bareheaded, her long dark hair braided tightly and falling down her back and clad in a forest green dress with a white quiver slung over one slender shoulder. All bowed to her, as her brothers glared threateningly at all males present, as she made her way to stand beside the Elvin prince.

"Good day, my lord." Legolas bent his head in response.

"Queen Susan." All was quiet, which was surprising, for there really was a great crowd of creatures surrounding them.

"What shall we make the target?" She asked, taking her bow down from one shoulder, and notching an arrow to it carefully. Legolas did the same.

"Perhaps that tree over there." He pointed. There was a gasp of horror from the crowd. "What?" With a smile still on her face, the dark queen whispered.

"That's a tree."

"So?"

"Trees have spirits in this land. Hurt the tree, and you hurt the spirit of the tree."

"Like Ents!" Frodo whispered. Legolas turned cherry right to his roots. Still seemingly focused on him, Queen Susan pulled the arrow on her sting back and let it fly. A sound rather like that of someone biting an apple invaded the breathless silence. Legolas turned to see her shot. 100 meters away, her arrow rested on the ground, speared through an apple. Our master dwarf's mouth dropped. King Peter stepped forward and raised his arms.

"This is the contest! Our royal sister and the Prince Legolas shall shoot at the apples into the orchard, each shot but a little further away than the last, until one of them misses. The one who doesn't miss will be declared champion. Legolas nodded. It was a good test, and maybe the girl would be a worth opponent. He aimed and shot.

"Blast! Are they ever going to miss?" Gimli complained from his seat on the ground. An hour later, the 2 archers were still competing, until the competitors could barely see the apples that were being destroyed; much less hear the wet 'thwack' of impact. A snore from Pippin was his only answer. The others were dully engaged in getting whiplash from turning their heads to follow the arrow, and back to see another one released, then on and on. Queen Susan released her arrow, yet again. Gimli awaited the inevitable thwack. _Silence._ It never came. Everyone suddenly became interested, standing and straining to see the final shot. Legolas calmly took aim. _Thwack. _

The Elvin prince calmly placed his bow on his back, as did the queen. Legolas bowed to the queen and took her hand in his own. "You are indeed a worthy opponent, Queen Susan. Never have I seen a human shoot so well." She curtsied in reply.

"In a few years, sir, we must do this again. I believe by then I will be your match."

"Perhaps you will."

"Our guests have won the first round!" King Edmund proclaimed while his elder brother and younger sister ran to embrace their sister. The fellowship also went up to address her.

"You were incredible Su!" Little queen Lucy yelled. She hugged her sister around the middle. Peter just beamed.

"Your best match ever, I believe."

"Indeed, your highness. I know of many full grown monarchs who cannot compete with an elf as skillfully as she just did." Legolas commented, and then bowed. "She also lost with grace and courtesy."

"A good quality in a ruler." Aragorn added. Frodo nodded happily.

"So the lass is good with a bow! That mean's nothing on the battle field." Gimli muttered.

"Indeed, then what does?" King Edmund asked the sulking dwarf.

"Skill with the blade." The short man said.

"Then would you face me with the blade?" Edmund asked.

"I wouldna want to hurt ye lad." Edmund smirked.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine then! Gimli verses King Edmund after lunch!" Aragorn proclaimed. Both opponents glared at each other.

A/N: Heh heh. 'Kay. Watcha think? Who will win? REVIEW!!!!


	10. Just Vs Gimli

A/N: Me back. Thanks for all the reviews! It's the first time I've gone into double digits on a chapter! And to Khalil: AHHHH! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! Thanx for pointing that out! drops head in shame. Oh, and thanks for all the suggestions! I'm at least using one!

Chapter 10

After the archery contest (won by our elvin friend Legolas), the Narnians and the Middle Earthers broke for lunch. Or most of them broke for lunch. King Edmund the Just apologized to all present, stabbed a hunk of meat, grabbed a goblet of wine, and left the assembly. General Orieus followed close behind his king.

"What's the lad up to?" Gimli questioned through a lump of bread.

"I expect he's going to ready himself for the coming bout." King Peter replied.

"For all the good it'll do." The middle earth dwarf muttered. He didn't seem to notice that the other dwarfs, Gandalf and the hobbits were glaring at him.

"Ah, Gimli…don't you think you should be getting ready yourself?" Merry asked. Gimli just shrugged and reached for some ale.

Gimli stood on a green circle in the courtyard, one of the training grounds used by the kings. He felt confidant. Hadn't he slain over 120 orks? Beating a stripling boy who claimed to be king would be easy, especially with an axe. He hefted it high above as he waited for the darker son of Adam to emerge.

On the sidelines, Lucy was fussing over her older sister, who had apparently developed a bad case of archer's elbow.

"Susan! Put your elbow in this bucket!"

"It's cold!"

"It'll help with aches!"

"Su, just do it!"

"But Peter, it smells funny!"

"This from a queen of Narnia?" Legolas interrupted. "Please, my lady, put your elbow in the water. I would feel terrible it I were the cause of your injury." Surprisingly (and quite interestingly), Susan smiled and lowered her elbow into the bucked with no further argument. This fact was not lost on Peter, who narrowed his eyes in the general direction of the elf. Perhaps, an interrogation may have ensued, but the pair of archers were saved by the gleam on silver armor is the sun.

Gimli straightened as the boy walked resolutely to about 10 feet away, his rather large sword lowered, and a silver shield with a red lion slack against one arm. He had apparently chosen to go bareheaded for this bout.

"Ye sure ya dunnot wanna surrender lad? There's no shame in surrenderin' to a much older, better opponent." Gimli called to his opponent. Edmund just smiled and nodded his head to his brother, who, after glancing back at the eldest female Pevensie, stood.

"Narnians and our honored guests." All quieted at the High King's voice. "The fight between our royal brother and the dwarf Gimli will last until one has unweaponed the other, or stepped out of the designated playing field." Gimli glanced around, the 'playing field' was the green circle. "Begin!" The final pronouncement snapped the dwarf out of his thoughts, he realized he'd been lost in the fog of his musings. Fortunately for him, though, the lad hadn't taken advantage of that.

"The first strike is yours, master dwarf." The young king said courteously, his sword still lax. Somehow, this just made our arrogant dwarf angry. How dare this young pup give him the advantage! (and the fact that the audience was screaming Edmund's name probably didn't help matters much either). So, like the clear thinking, level headed dwarf he is, he raised his axe high and charged. Much to his chagrin, the boy didn't even fear him enough to move, he just raised his shield. The ensuing 'clang' not only reverberated down the dwarf's arm, but through the training grounds. But it was when the boy poked his head from around the side of the shield and grinned at him, that Gimli thought, he might just be in more trouble than he thought. He barely had time to jump away from the boy's blade. Once he had corrected his balance, the whole place was filled with Edmund's name. This, naturally, made Gimli angry. So, he lifted his axe with a cry, and sprinted towards the young king. His plan was to hit him with such force that he would be knocked out of the circle. All went splendidly, the king ducked under his shield, as expected, as Gimli ran hard and hit the shield with all his might. Then, he was soaring high above the ground.

With a thump, he landed, most of his air escaped on impact. The whole courtyard was filled with roaring applause, but Gimli wasn't really paying attention to that. How had the young pup done it? A shape appeared above him, outlined against the sun.

"Gimli! Are you alright?" Frodo asked, concern etched across is face. Gimli just grunted in return, rising to his feet and rubbing his backside. Everyone else was clustered around the boy.

"He thinks on his feet." The dwarf grudgingly admitted.

"You should go congratulate him." Gimli shook his head. If he were just a little younger, he might have been on the ground with his legs and arms crossed and his arm sticking out. Frodo ceased his compassionate concern and shoved the dwarf, then went to congratulate the king.

Perhaps Gimli would have stayed sulking, but a cry that sounded like it came from the young queen Lucy issued from the clustered admirers.

"His arm is broken!"

A/N: Ok…not that funny, but Eddy won! Yeah!


End file.
